


Just a Dream

by YoureAllMundanes



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureAllMundanes/pseuds/YoureAllMundanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought that I heard you laughing<br/>I thought that I heard you sing<br/>I think I thought I saw you try<br/>But that was just a dream<br/>Just a dream<br/>Dream</p>
<p>What if your dreams could come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just A Dream

 

It was late, we were done catching the Unsub and we were on the Jet heading home, I was so so tired I drifted off to sleep the moment my body sat on the couch.

When we got to the BAU Hotch told us to go home and finish the paperwork in the morning since it was already too late, I went to my desk and organized my stuff so it wouldn't be so messy in the morning, Garcia, Prentiss and Morgan took off first since they were all sharing car with Morgan, then I remembered my car was getting fixed because the battery was dead, Spence saw me trying to make up my mind and asked me what was wrong, I told him about my car and he offered to take me home. We said goodbye to Hotch and Rossi and head to the his car.

  
Once we were in his car we had small talks then it was really silent and to break the akward silence Spence just spitted random facts (I just love when he does that he's so cute) oh my Jennifer Jareau did you just called Reid cute in your mind? Oh no I think I have feelings for him, I should have gone to a second date after that game, I feel so stupid. Spence shooks me off my thoughts and I realize we're at my house.

If I want to do something now's the time... "So hey Spence do you want to come inside and eat something? We can order Chinese or whatever you want" He starts rambling because of the shock (wich I find even more cuter) and finally agrees.

We go inside and sit on the couch waiting for our food to arrive, when it does we eat and after we're done we decide to watch a movie, I can feel Spence's hazel gorgeous eyes staring at me, but when I look up he looks away and we start this kind of peekaboo game, finally our eyes lock together and we both cant stop staring and I know I want him. _Now_.

I feel his warm lips against mine Dr. Spencer Reid is kissing me and he's very good at it, I returned the kiss and it starts heating up we're making up like teenagers, our tongues dancing together in sync, his long hands are holding me by the waist pulling me closer to him, my hands are in his soft brown hair playing with his locks, he picks me up and we head into my bedroom he starts to take my clothes off and I do the same with his, he has trouble trying to take off the clasp of my bra and I giggle a little, well cause he's a genius and cant do a thing like taking off a girl's bra, we start kissing more deeply we stop a moment to gasp for air and then continue, as I fell him inside of me our bodies start dancing in sync first slow but then we go faster until we're both at our breaking points, I can hear him say my name, "JJ" he wispers, then again"JJ" this time a little louder, than another time but it's a girls voice shooking me off and saying "JJ wake up we just landed" I open my eyes and see Emily staring at me with a huge mischievous grin on her face and she says "seems that you had a really good dream" she winks at me and leaves.

Im still a little asleep, but then I realize I was still on the jet, I had just woken up, and realized everything was just a dream. Just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Dreams Do Come true?

After the dream I had, I started questioning things in my life, then I decided that I wanted to be with Spence, we both like each other, we flirt almost all the time and I'm pretty sure the team has notice it, no, Im 100% sure about it cause Morgan always tease Spence about it. Also Emily has seen me stared for too long at him, and now I think she figured with who I was dreaming about on the jet, we will have a conversation later. It's Friday night and I'm so happy we have a weekend off, its good to relax a little, but, what if I invite Spence, we should totally have a date, yes, that's it I'm gonna call him, but..what if he says no, what if he just sees me as a friend or or AGHH STOP IT JENNIFER JAREU, just call him, and so I did. "Hey Spence wanna go lunch tomorrow?" I asked. "O-oh hi JJ, I jus- o- okay that sounds cool shall we met there at 12?" "Yes" I say a little too enthusiastic. I cant believe I'm going on a date with Spencer Reid, I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight due too much excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no oh no ITS FREAKING 11 AM IM SO LATE, I was so tired I overslept, I have an hour to get ready for my date with Spence, I shower the fastest I can and start changing myself, I picked some skinny jeans that makes my little but looks good, some Timbaland boots and a blue sweater that makes my eyes pop, I towel dry my hair and comb it, I do a simple braided headband on it and let my gold hair fall, I put a little make-up not too much since it's nothing elegant and put some lip gloss, I grab my purse and head to my car, we agreed to go to this little café we both like, when I get there I see Spence walking to the café, I'm guessing he took the metro, he notices me and jogs to my car to open my door (he's such a gentleman), we go inside and sit on a table near the window, he look's so sexy, he's wearing a purple vest that makes him look like a God, oh and I love his mismatched socks, only Spence can rock mismatched socks, we order some food and start talking, we talked about family, about things we like, then I just feel he's eyes piercing me, studying me, I look at him and we both smile, we get closer and closer, we're about to kiss and...


	4. Chapter 4

Spence was about to kiss me but the waiter came with our food PERFECT TIMING WAITER, we just laugh and than started eating our food, we also added some dessert and I really regret that cause now I feel like I'm about to explode, since I don't want this to end I asked Spence if he wanted to go to the Park and he agreed, we hop into my car and I drive to the park that's close to my house.  
We start walking around the Park watching some children play, as we keep walking Spence pulls me closer to him and our arms are crossed together, we have walked for a long time and sit on a bench watching the duckies that are by the little lake, then again Spence pulls me closer, and I do the same, and we kiss, it was one of those kiss where you feel butterflies in your stomach and everything around you just stops we stop when we're both gasping for air, he hugs me really tight and the picks up my chin and makes me look into his gorgeous hazel eyes and says "Um JJ I- I have this huge crush on You I really like you and urm- I - well- um JJ do you want to be my girlf-" I cut him off with a kiss and then I say "Yes Spence, I really like you and I will love to be your girlfriend." As we walk towards my car he says "are we going to tell the team" and I say "Off course we aren't telling them" we both laugh and agreed it was going to be our little secret.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a month since me and Spence got together, the team still doesn't know and its so fun acting around them since we're in a room full of profilers we just try to be normal, sometimes Spence sneaks into my office and me make out a little, or sometimes we just stare at each other and flirt in the little kitchen, we didn't have much work today so Emily, Penelope and I decided to have lunch together. We go to a nice Thai restaurant that's close to the BAU, after we order we have a girl chat, "How's life doing Peaches? Have you found a chocolate thunder man like mine?" Garcia asks, Emily and I both laugh, God this girl is really crazy but she's the best. "Garci, we will never find a chocolate thunder like yours" Emily says and we all three laugh, we basically ask Emily all the questions since she's "the new girl" on the team, but she's a really good person and a great friend, sometimes I also miss Elle but, there's nothing we can do about it.  
When we're done we head again to the BAU and finish our work, after most everyone left I'm finally done with paper work, I hear a knock on my door and It's Spence, I pack up my stuff and we both head into his apartment, we just cuddle up in the couch watching a movie until we both fall asleep.   
I fell that someone's calling my name, and when I open my eyes its Spence, "JJ we fall asleep on the couch and I don't think we both fit here comfortably, so you can have my bed, I already put some new sheets" "oh thanks Spence, but I think your bed it's big enough for both of us" I see that he's starting to blush and get nervous but still we both walk into the bedroom, he lets me have one of his t-shirts since I didn't brought any pajamas, I really haven't realized how tall Spence is, his t-shirt fits me like a dress! After we both changes we get into the bed and as our heads touches the pillow we both drift to sleep, being Spence's eyes the last thing I see before I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I'm woken up by someone moving beside me, the I remember where I am and smile when I feel Spence's arms wrapping me around and I open my eyes, He's still half asleep and his hair is all over his eyes, I slowly reach it and move it away, he mumbles a very weak "Good morning" and oh yes it was, nothing like waking up in the arms of the one you love, I could do this forever.Well, until I gotta get out cause I really need to pee right now, I get up real slow and Spence quickly wakes up at the loss of me, he smiles at me and says he's going to make us some breakfast. I smile back and enter into the bathroom and let it all out, when I'm done, i washed my hands and slowly crept into the kitchen hugging Spence from behind, he turns around and kisses me on my forehead and continues making breakfast, when we're done, we decided to watch some tv, but as I hear my phone ring I don't think we will be able to watch it. "Jareau" I answer, "but sir I don't have any new cases, oh okay, I'll be there in 30, I'll let the rest of the team know" I turn with sad eyes looking at Spence, and I tell him that we got to get going since we have a case, I change into my clothes and rush to my house to shower and put some clean clothes, also I made my go-bag and Im all set to go, well at least I know I can sit with Spence on the jet and hold hands without anyone noticing.


	7. Chapter 7

We wrapped up 4 cases in the last three weeks we're all so tired that Hotch gave us a free week, and then there's the christmas break, oh a sweet break AND INDEED ITS IN NEED, before we leave the BAU we all decide to go out to drink some and have a fun time as a family, we go to this bar we always go, even the bartender knows us since we go most of the time there, since it's gonna be a Christmas break we won't see each other a lot, usually Derek goes to see his family, Penelope, I really don't know what she does but she's always bust, Rossi, I figured he will light up some cigars and have a peaceful evening, Emily told me she's going to a ball dance that's organized by her mother, and Hotch, well, I guess he's gonna spend time with Jack, since his, our, works is really time consuming and he's divorced he doesn't get to see his son to often. As for me and Spence, He invited me to go with him to Las Vegas to meet his mom, well, I already met her once when she was brought up to the BAU but still, Spence wants to tell her about us. Since we are still at the bar we already had too many drinks, Rossi left, and Morgan and Garcia got ip to dance, I know that Spence doesn't dance this of music so I wait until a slow song is playing and ask him to dances with me, leaving Hotch and Emily alone at the table, from the distance I see them talking, laughing and what is that on Hotch's face, yup, a smile, he's smiling, I think Emily is the only one beside Jack that can make him smile, they'd make a cute couple. I suddenly don't feel good and I know it's because I had a lot of drinks so me and Spence agreed to go home, actually we all go home, we took cabs since we're all to drunk to drive, when I get home, I feel Spence behind me, he looks at me and says "Im not letting you alone like that" I start giggling and we walk towards my house well, Spence walks, I try not to fall, He opens the door for me and we both enter, to get to my room we need to go upstairs but Im so drunk I fall, Spence helps me to my feet and carries me to my room, I never realized he was so strong, well, I don't weight much so its really easy to pick me up, uhh bubbles, yep Im drunk, he takes me to the bathroom and helps me change into my pajamas, he brushes my teeth kisses me goodnight and I must have fallen asleep cuz that's the last thing I remember.


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake up, my head hurts like hell, I can barely open my eyes and my mouth ew my mouth tastes so disgusting, and yup Im hungover, so nice, I try to get up but I fail, I rather stay here, then I remember Spence came home with me, but I don't see him, I can see that he slept next to me but, did he left? nope, I hear my door cracked open and he says almost whispering "hey there sleepy drunk girl, how are you feeling?" "Like hell" I manage to answer, he gives me some water and toasts, and I decide to get up and shower, I still smell like bar.  
Once I'm done showering I feel a lot better, since we're leaving tomorrow for Las Vegas I pack my bags and we decided to go to Spence's House since it's closer to the airport and I can help him pack. I'm really exited about this trip cuz it's still hot in Las Vegas we can forget about this freezer we live in. We get to Spence house and Im freezing, my whole body is trembling and I cant help it, Spence hugs me tight and we make some hot chocolate too keep us warm, when we're warm enough we Spence says he's going to pack his bags and I go help him, once he's done we sit on his couch and put a movie they're airing on tv, but we decide to make out instead of watching it, his mouth seeks mine and we start kissing, it grew ups and his tongue is seeking admittance to my mouth, a couple seconds later our mouths start to dance in sync, we stop to get some air and I shiver a little since its cold, "you know, if we share body heat, we both wont be cold" Is that what I hear, Spence spilling facts is his way of talking dirty oh my God he's so sexy, we start to take each others clothes, I lay down on the couch and Spence's is on top of me, I can feel him grow into my leg, he continues kissing me, my mouth my neck, I shiver when he kisses my neck since that's my weak spot, the we both look into each other eyes and I know I'm ready to have him inside of me, once he's in, our bodies start dancing until we both reach the abyss and fall into oblivion, we both collapse and once we're finished we lay there in each other arms, not wanting to let go. It was amazing. He is amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

It was time to get ready for our flight, the airport is so full that looks like a can of sardines, it took us an hour to get through security check, luckily we got really early since we know that for christmas break most everyone travels. Once we board the plane and find our seats I see a weird look on Spence's face, I can see he's worried about something, "Hey baby what's wrong? And please don't tell me nothing cause I know there's something bothering you" I say, "JJ I'm just worried about my mom, I never know if she's going to be having a bad day when we visit her I- I just-" I kiss him shut up and say "look, we have a whole week to visit your mom, if she's having a bad day we can come any other day, or we can stay with her and help her through the day, whatever you want Spence okay?" "Okay." We hold hands and damn I realize how lucky we are to have a private jet I work, It's really uncomfortable specially for Spence since he has long legs, we we land we rush to get out of the plane and I can hear Spence say "Finally, I thought that was never gonna end" we both smile and walk towards the exit. We jump into a cab that takes us to the hotel, Spence told me he made reservations so everything should be in order. Once we get to the hotel we register and take our stuff to the room, Spence is still blushing because the manager called us Mr and Mrs Reid, I couldn't but smile and giggle a little, maybe someday... We're so hungry it's already 7:00 pm we go down to the hotel restaurant to eat something and since we're also tired we go to our room just too relax, the good thing about our room, is that there's a jacuzzi in there, as I close the door Spence throws himself into me and stars kissing me, I kiss him back, and we're so desperate for each other we start taking our clothes off, an Idea comes to my mind, "Spence, lets go into the Jacuzzi, now." "but JJ what about bathing suits?" I make a smirk and walk towards the Jacuzzi I get in teasing Spence so he comes with me, once we're both in there our bodies start dancing together until we Cant anymore, we get out, dry ourselves and fall asleep holding each other close.


	10. Chapter 10

We're going to visit Spence's mom today, I can see that Spence is still a little nervous but, we'll se when we get there, once we're at the Bennington Sanitarium, Spence says his name and a doctor takes us to his mother, the doctor says that Diana cant stop talking about Spence and his "adventures" I can see him flashing a little smile when the doctor says that, when we get to the library we see Diana sitting on a couch near the window reading something, when we approach she's really surprised and happy to be here, "Spencer what brings you here!"Diana says " I- we, we have this Christmas break and I wanted to visit you" "Oh were are my manners, I'm Diana Reid" she says to me offering her hand, "Mom this is Jennifer urm- JJ we, um-" " Oh Jennifer I remember you from Spencer's work, he talks a lot about you on the letters he send me" Diana interrupts him and I see that he's getting slight blushing, "Mom we're together" finally Spence says, Diana smile and gives me a very tight hug and suggest we go to her bedroom, once we're in her bedroom I see the resemblance between Spence, books everywhere and everything neatly organized, Spence goes out to get us something to drink and I see Diana gets something from under her bed, "C'mon Jennifer I will show you some baby pictures of Spencer" how could I deny that? When we're halfway trough the pictures Spence comes in and releases a small cry "MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?you said you were never going to show anyone that" "Oh but Spence you were a little cute baby" he blushes and me and Diana laugh, we had a great time today, but it's already time to go back. We visit Spencer's mom for the rest of the week and luckily she didn't have any bad days, actually the doctor said that that's the best she's ever been in weeks. We spend christmas with her exchanging gifts and eating cake. For our last day in Vegas Spence tells me he has a surprise, he picks us some elegant clothes, and well I guess we're going to some place fancy, we take a cab and he drop us in the middle of Vegas, then we go to a small but fancy restaurant and have such a great meal that I can barely move since Im so full, after we're done, we walk through the city a little while holding each other close we take some pictures on the Eiffel tower, the Luxor, and when I see the gondolas, I beg to Spence that we should ride one, when he agrees, we sit in our gondola in the city that never sleeps looking into each others eyes, holding hands and not wanting this moment to stop.


	11. Chapter 11

We're back in Quantico and I'm going out lunch with the girls to catch up, I really don't want to lie to them but we still want to keep our relationship secret, When I get to the café we're meeting I see that Garcia and Emily are already there, I was a little late, maybe because I spend the whole night doing grown ups stuff with Spence, when I reach the table we all do a group hug and laugh, "Well Peaches how's your very needed vacation going" Garcia asks,"Normal you know, visiting the family, drinking hot chocolate, watching christmas movies marathon, how about yours?" "Well Peaches, really good, but of all three I guess is Emily that's having the best time of all, DO YOU BELIVE SHE AND BOSSMAN WENT OUT TOGETHER!!!" "Oh my God Garcia quiet down I don't want the whole Universe to know" Emily says " So wait, you mean that you and Hotch went out on a date!! OH MYY" I say, "well, yeah" Emily says, "he was my date to my mother's christmas ball dance and actually we had a great time and-" " Emilyy and Boss Man sitting on three K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Garcia and I sing at the same time "oh stop it now" Emily says a little annoyed but she still is flashing a smile.   
After all the Teasing Emily stuff our food arrives and when we're done eating it's time to go, before we go Garcia says "Ohh I forgot to tell you JJ, Rossi's gonna throw a new years party with the whole team!" "Yes I'll be there!" "Oh and can you tell Spencer I couldn't reach him maybe you have better luck" "Oh yea sure I'll try, see you guys soon" we all say goodbye and I head home. As soon as I get home I call Spence and tell him about the Party at Rossi's he agrees and he offers to pick me up so we can go together, maybe we are telling the team.


	12. Chapter 12

I cant believe that this year is going to end, time flew by so quickly! 2007 is ending tonight, it was a good year, and Im happy to start the new year with the people I love, I'm finishing getting ready for the party at Rossi's tonight, I put on a very tight indigo blue dress that makes my body looks really hot, some silver high heels and a necklace that Spence gave me for Christmas, I put on some make up, and curl a little my hair, I can hear Spence's car out on the driveway and I head downstairs, he knocks and I open, I see that there's shock on his face, also he looks pretty handsome I just want to rip his clothes off, 'wait no, not now,' I say to myself he kisses me on my lips and cant get his eyes off me, "JJ baby you look so gorgeous" "You know, you look quite a lote handsome tonight Dr. Reid" I say giving him a smirk, we walk to his car and he opens the door for me, once we're all set up, he drives to Rossi's place. On the car drive we start talking about if we should tell the team about us, "Spence they will probably figure it out if we get there together, I think we should tell them" finally we agree and by the time we do we arrive at Rossi's mansion, literally its a mansion its so huge we all could easily live there, we are the last ones to get there (or so I thought) when we get inside we are greeted by Garcia's warm hugs and I can see Morgan teasing Spence, Rossi comes out of the kitchen with some drinks and we sit on the living room, but, there's something strange, I really think that I saw Hotch's car parked outside, maybe it was my imagination, a couple of minutes later Emily and Hotch stand in the doorway, oh yeah, they were doing it in Hotch's car, way to go Em! When they get me and Garcia approach Emily to question her about her whereabouts, "C'mon Em just spill it" "Okay Okay, me and Aaron are dating" Garcia squeals in happiness making everybody turn around to look at us, I can see Emily's face going tomato red and it's hilarious. Once all of the Hotch and Emily's thing is over we start drinking and dancing, then we turn on the tv to watch the New Year's Eve special and wait for the Ball in NY to drop, I think now is the best time to tell them, "Hey guys so um, yeah since Hotch and Emily made their relationship known, we want to tell you that am.. me and Spence are together" I was expecting some shock faces but all I see is them laughing and Morgan telling Rossi that he ows him 50 bucks "Wait what? You knew, but how?" Spence manages to say, "Well pretty boy you're in a room full of profilers, and couldn't you both not be more obvious, all the flirting and staring, and all those calls to JJ's office" Morgan says and we both turn red, well at least we don't have to hide it anymore. Time flew by and it was going to be midnight, the countdown was on, 10, 9 I can feel Spence pulling me close to him, 8, what a great year has been and Im so lucky I have this family, 7, actually I'm really happy about Emily and Hotch, they both deserve to be happy, 6...5...4...3...2...1 "HAPPY NEW YEAAAR" we all scream and I fell Spence's lips against mine, what a way to start the year, when we pull out the kiss I can hear a chorus of 'Awws' behind us and we both again blush. Once is getting late we all leave and try to enjoy the rest of the time we have work free.


	13. Chapter 13

Today is our six month anniversary, in which we we decided Spence will move to my house, since it's bigger than his apartment and it's closer to work, we're finish packing up some of Spence stuff when I see deep down in the closet a guitar case, I rush and grab it and take it to where Spence is, "I didn't know you play guitar" "Well I -um its was a long time and erm-" "please Spence can you play it for me?" He agrees and we sit on the floor since all his furniture is gone, he starts playing the chords of 'A thousand years' by Christina Perry and Im even more in shock when he starts singing

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid   
I have loved you for a  
thousand years  
I'll love you for thousand more  
And all along I believe   
I will find you  
Time has brought   
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for thousand more  
...  
By the time he finishes I have tears in my eyes, first I didn't know he could play or sing, and he's really good at it, well he's Spencer Reid the expert in everything, I'm so happy that I'm with him, he wipes off my tears and kisses me, we get off the floor and say one last time goodbye to Spence's apartment.  
By the time we finish everything is already dinner time, we order some pizza and after we eat we decide to take a bubble bath since it has been a long day and we're really tired from the moving, sadly, we're so tired we barely make it to the room, we just collapse into the bed and fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Living with Spence has been great, I have never lived with any of my previous boyfriends, but, it's cool I guess, going to sleep with the one you love and when you wake up he's still there, oh and I have to say that for a housewarming party we christianized every place of the house, yes, every place, the morning after I could barely walk, and that caused Spence to laugh, a lot, at work everything's been 'normal' except the fact that Emily and Hotch cant get enough of each other, me and Spence still keep it low profile since we kinda like our privacy. Lately life has been the same, we get cases, we catch the unsubs, and get home, Hotch gave us a week free since we had done an excellent work. We're going to Las Vegas to see Spence's mom and to have a little vacation.  
We arrive in Las Vegas and since its really early we go straight to visit Spence's mom. "JJ, Spencer! It's so good to have you both here again!" Diana says as she hugs us both, we go have lunch with her, and when it starts to get dark we head to our hotel, we just lay in our bed watching tv until we fall asleep. The rest of the week was basically the same, we went visit Diana, and then we would go out have dinner or go to the Hotel's pool, I got really tan and Spence got a real bad sunburn because he refused to wear sunblock. Our last day we spend it packing our stuff and applying aloe vera all over Spence's body since he could barely moves, it's so funny, he looks like a shrimp. We head home leaving a really fun weekend behind.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Spence I got some tickets to go see 'Batman The Dark Knight' tonight at 8, don't forget it! Love JJ" Spence is out with Morgan doing I don't know I guess guys stuff, Im finishing up some paperwork at home and I really cant wait till 8 o' clock cause I really want to see Batman, Christian Bale is such a hottie, I called Spence again and he still doesn't pick ups, I figure we will meet at the cinema, I wrap up my paper work and go shower, I put on some jeans converse a t-shirt and my batman hoodie because why not? I get to the cinema and it's 7:30 I call Spence again and no answer, maybe he's inside, I get out of my car and head into the entrance but I don't see him, I wait, and wait, and wait until it's 9 o' clock and I'm really mad, so I get on the car and drive home, a couple of minutes after I get home I hear Spence's car pull over the entrance, I hear him come inside but I don't say a word. Im so mad at Spencer I cant even look at him right now, I don't even want him near me right now, I cant believe he stood me up I'm so mad right now I'm crying. He comes near me and says "JJ what's wrong" " WHATS WRONG THATS THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO SAY?" I say screaming at him "I waited for you one and a half hour ALONE IN THE CINEMA, you didn't even bother to call me" by this time I know I need to cool off or I will say something I regret, so I get off the couch and locked myself in the room, I can hear Spence's footsteps behind me, I can hear him talking through the door, "JJ I'm so sorry, I was at the shooting range with Morgan and it when longer that expected and my battery died, Im so sorry baby, please let me in" I don't want to let him in yet, I still need some time to cool off, after a while I don't hear him outside the door so I unlock it and I go back to bed, as soon as I unlock it he comes and sits next to me brushing my hair of my face, and I'm still crying cause he's wiping off some tears from my cheeks, "JJ I'm really sorry please forgive me I swear this is never going to happen again trust me" I get up and hug him and he kisses me, he pulls out the kiss and gets up the bed and starts to look for something in the closet, he takes out his guitar and starts singing 'Wipe your eyes' by Maroon 5:

Hey you, come on over let me  
embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes  
Tonight before you fall asleep  
I'll run my thumb across your cheek  
Cry, 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You got to breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry, 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes

Once he's finish we start making out, and soon we start taking our clothes off "Have you ever had make-up sex baby? Cuz you're about to" I say and we both laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

I cant believe a whole year has passed since me and Spence got together, a lot has happened, we moved in together, Emily and Hotch are a couple, Rossi has some secret lady he wont tell us about and Garcia and Morgan still wont admit they want to be more than friends. Spence told me to dress really elegant cuz we're going somewhere to celebrate our anniversary, I put on a strapless red dress and match it with red lipstick, and put my hair in a cute updo and some heels and go downstairs where my sexy boyfriend it's waiting for me. "wow JJ you look, woa" yes for the first time ever Dr. Reid is speechless, he kisses my forehead and we head to the car, he drives to a very fancy restaurant, we order some food and spent the whole night holding hands and looking into each others eyes, we eat our food and when we're done we just don't want to go home, so we go to the park and walk a little, we sit on the same bench where we shared our first kiss a year ago. "A year ago we sat here remember?" He asks me "off course I remember, how could I forget the best day of my life?" I say "it was also the best day of my life" he says, I blush a little and the we kiss, until we're both gasping for air, and that's our cue to go home.  
The next morning we're woken up by the melody of our phones meaning we have a case, we shower, change and head to the BAU headquarters ready to catch another unsub.


	17. Chapter 17

We wrap up the case, catch the unsub, but, this time there was no happy endings, eight families lost their sons and daughters, this unsub was killing teenagers and make it look like a suicide, when I presented the case, the team didn't have much faith in it but my gut was telling me we needed to help, this is the kind of cases that makes me feel bad, I just cant let it go, we are on the jet heading home, I sit next to Spence and we hold hands, every one's asleep but me, I cant I just, I don't even know. We get to the BAU and finish some of our paperwork, we say goodbye to the rest of the team and head home, I know Im lost in my thoughts so in the car drive home I'm awfully quiet, I'm shaken off my thoughts when we arrive home, I get in drop my go bag on the floor and sit on the couch and that's when I lost it, I start to cry and Spence sits next to me and holds me tight, he just holds me and rubs my back trying to calm me down, when I'm a little calmed down he asks "JJ baby what's wrong? Did something happened?" I stick my head up and he wipes my tears away, I'm still sniffling but I manage to answer "Spence is just, this case, look-" I start to cry again, "I haven't really told anyone this, Spence when I was 11 my sister committed suicide, the day before it she came into my room and gave me this necklace it was her favorite one and she also started hugging me and told me that no matter what she always love me, and then, the next day she was gone" Spence kisses me in the forehead and keeps holding me close, I actually feel a lot better now that I told him, "baby do you want to go upstairs, you can shower and head to bed" Spence says to me, and I nod, I must look so sexy right now, all red and puffy, I bet I look like a panda, but Spence doesn't care, he washes my face and gets me some pajamas. We get in bed and we cuddle holding each other close "JJ I love you, don't you ever forget that" Spence says as he kisses me "I love you too Spence, you are the best boyfriend someone could ever imagine" and we fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a crazy week at work, cases, paperwork, and more cases, finally its Friday and the whole team decided to go for something to eat, we all agree to go to a steakhouse, once we're there, I see that Emily is acting very weird, she looks sick, or maybe she's just tired, when the food arrives Emily runs to the bathroom, Garcia and I follow her, when we get to the bathroom we can hear that Emily is throwing up, when she's done she gets out and we help her clean herself, "Em are you sure you are okay?" "Yes JJ I think it's the flu or something I've been feeling like this since last week" " LAST WEEK" Garcia screams" Emily are you sure it's the flu? What if you are pregnant" "oh my God I really never thought of it" Emily says, "I think we need to go back to the table the guys will freak out" "We're not done here Emily Prentiss we need to find out if there is a baby boss man bun in the oven" Garcia says, "well, um we can have girls night at Garcia's place tonight and on the way there we can buy a pregnancy test" I say "Thanks, you guys are the best friends anyone can ask for, Im really terrified" Emily says, we head back to the table, finish our food and head to Garcia's house but first stopping at a pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. We get to Garcia's apartment and Emily is even more nervous, she locks herself in the bathroom to pee on the stick, when she gets out we set the timer, five minutes, Emily is freaking out, she's crying by the time the timer is done "Em, Em calm down" "I-I cant, this have been the longest five minutes of my life, JJ please can you go look I cant do it" "Sure" I say, I go pick up the stick and head back to where we are, "Em..."


	19. Chapter 19

"Em..., it's positive" I say, "Oh my God what am I gonna do, what am I gonna tell Aaron, what if he doesn't want a baby oh no" Emily says as she starts to cry even harder, I haver never seen her like this, and It breaks my heart, "Emily, breathe honey, one thing at the time" Garcia says "Well, first thing first, you gotta tell Hotc- Aaron, and talk about it, just know that if you need something you can always come to us" Garcia says and hugs Emily. Finally we head home, I offer to drive Emily home, we get to her building and before she gets out of the car she asks me, "JJ do you think that I will make a good mom?" "Emily, I bet you will be the best mom ever, this kid will be really lucky to have you and Hotch as parents, Jack already loves you" "Thanks JJ" she smiles and gets out of the car and waves goodbye.  
When I get home I see Spence waiting for me on the couch, he's watching some show I think, I don't recognize it, "hey" I say as I sit next to him "did you have fun" he asks me "yeah we did" I try to answer but he cuts me off with a kiss and our kiss turns into a steamy make out session, we both stop to gasp for air and just sit and cuddle while watching a movie, halfway through the movie I face Spence and say "Spence, do you ever want to have kids?" "Um JJ I-" I can see my question caught him by surprise "I don't know, well there is the chance that I get schizophrenia and I could transmit it to them also I - Im scared, but, I do want to have a family with you JJ, that would make me so happy" I smile and he kisses me "Spence I know you're afraid that you might get schizophrenia, but there's a chance that you don't, and I will be here with you no matter what happens okay?" Now this time I kiss him and we're back to our make out session and we decide to finish it in our room. "Whoa Spence that was" I try to say as I recover my breath and as I try to reincorporate myself into the world "Amazing?" He asks "yeah" "I think you broke me, death by orgasm" we both start to laugh and after a while we fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"JJ wake up baby, we're having lunch at Rossi's remember?" "Nuuuuh I don't want to wake uuup" "C'mon sleepy head" " No I don-" "NO SPENCE NO NO TICKLES PLEASENO" he starts tickling me and I cant stop laughing I'm about to pee myself "Say you surrender and I let you be free" "Ne-Never I- ple-ase -y-yo-you win" he stops and kisses me, I need some time to recover myself from that tickle war, I go to the bathroom, pee and get in the shower, when I'm done showering I go to the room but I don't see Spence there maybe he's watching tv downstairs or making coffee uh yes coffee I need some of that, I get changed and head downstairs where I found Spence in the kitchen drinking his coffee, or as I say his sugar with coffee, he gives me my cup and when we're done drinking it we wash our teeth and head to Rossi's place.  
Its a nice spring day so Rossi has set up everything in the backyard, it's really nice, the whole team is there, except for Emily, oh Emily I haven't really talked to her since we found out she is pregnant, but she arrives a couple of minutes later, Rossi made some pastas and Oh my they were so yummy now Im so full I can barely move, Rossi wanted to show something to the guys so we have a little girls time, "Em, how are things going" I ask, " Well actually everything is amazing, I told Aaron and he's really exited, actually we decided that we want to move together so we have a place when the baby is born, we're going to tell Jack and Hayley tomorrow and Im a little nervous about it." "Wow Emily I'm so happy for you both- for you three" Garcia says, we keep talking about stuff mostly about baby stuff until the guys come back.  
Rossi puts up some music and we start dancing, suddenly the stereo broke, and we all sit and look into each others faces until Spencer says "hey I got an Idea, I can play some music, Rossi don't you have a guitar I can borrow" "Sure kid" Rossi says "Pretty Boy I didn't know you play the guitar" Morgan says "ohh there's a lot you don't know Morgan" I say and Spence blushes and they all laugh, Rossi gives the guitar to him and he starts playing 'just the way you are' by Bruno Mars

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

He looks me in the eye not breaking eye contact with me, I cant help but smile

When I see your face   
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing   
Just the way you are   
And when you smile   
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing   
Just the way you are 

When he's finished everyone claps and Cheers and he continues to play 'my best friend' by Tim McGraw, 

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

Spence started walking towars me, not breaking eye contact as he sat next to me

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

When he's in the middle of the song, he stops, pulls the guitar aside and gets in one knee, and pulls out a little black box, by this time I'm really in shock my mouth is hanging open and I can hear a chorus of oh's and ah's in the background.


	21. Chapter 21

"JJ I can look into your eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. That doesn’t mean much to some people, but to me it’s everything. It means I see myself in you; a part of you that I don’t ever want to let go of. Being in the same room as you just makes my heart buzz and beat with excitement. I lose my breath; my voice is whisked away just by the essence of every word that brushes past your lips. When we lock eyes, I can feel a jolt go straight into me, past my physical being. It’s overwhelming and it belongs to you."

"I love you with all my heart. We've been with each other for more than a year and my love for you grows more each year. You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there for me 100% through the bad times."

"My family adores you and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Now I hope you will say yes and make me the happiest man alive."

"So Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

When Spence finishes talking I'm speechless, overwhelmed by all the emotions and crying, I-I'm so happy, I cant even speak, I don't know how but I manage to nod and say "Yes Spence, I will marry you" he stands up and places the ring on my finger, he kisses me and picks me ups, I hear everybody screaming and clapping "Way to go Pretty Boy" " OH MY GOD JJ CONGRATULATIONS" once we pull out our kiss Emily and Penelope rush to where we are to give us their congratulations and hugs, "Congratulations Bella, you both are the perfect couple" Rossi says as he hugs me, Im so happy this still looks like a dream. Finally I'm all cool down I get to look at the ring, Its beautiful, in the middle it has a little sapphire that matches my eyes, I cant believe Im going to get married to Spencer Reid, please someone pinch me cause this seems so surreal.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm so happy about our engagement, I cant wait to marry Spence, we have decided to have the wedding in September. I'm startled of my thoughts when I hear a knock in my office door, "come in" I say, "Hey JJ" Emily says, as she enters my office with Garcia "Hey Em how are you doing, how is the baby doing", "well JJ" she takes a picture out of her purse and gives it to me "I'm having twins!! JJ I'm so exited, I have always wanted this" "OMG EM!" Garcia and I squeal at the same time,"We are so going baby shopping"she says and we all laugh, I get up and hug her and pat her 3 month pregnant belly, so does Garcia "what does boss man says about this?" "Well, he's kinda scared, but exited at the same time, and also he has more experience since he has Jack, also, Jack is really exited about being a big brother" Emily answers "aww so cute" I say, just after we're done talking, we have a new case, so I go tell Hotch and we all meet in the briefing room, its a local case so we don't have to travel.  
We've been work non stop for almost a whole day trying to catch this unsub that has a specific m.o, he kidnaps women in hers late 20's, blonde, blue eyes, petites, actually it creeps me out, this women look a lot like me, cases like this make me shiver just from hearing it, since we have no clue, Hotch sends us all home to get some rest and have a better view tomorrow. When Spence and I get home we are so tired we fall asleep instantly, until I'm woken up by some noises downstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

I try to wake Spence but he's way deep in his sleep, so I grab my gun from my safe and head downstairs, I slowly walk down the stairs when I see a shadow move from the kitchen, I go into the kitchen and I find the backyard door open, shit, I say, someone broke into our house, and Spence is upstairs sleeping so peacefully, I make my way into the backyard when I feel something hit me head and I scream at the top of my lungs so everybody can hear me, I still have no visual of who this mysterious robber is, I can hear Spence rushing down the stairs, my head is throbbing really bad and I can barely see, I can feel someone holding me really tight and holding a gun against my forehead, I can see Spence pointing at him and when he Speaks I feel a cold shiver down my spine cause I recognized that voice, "Did you see what I did? I did this all for you Jennifer, cant you see how much I still love you, it broke me when you leave me for this dumbass" it was Will, my ex boyfriend, I met him during a case in New Orleans and we dated for almost a year, it was a hard relationship since we lived in two different places, and at the end it didn't work out "Will, stop it you don't have to do this please let me go" i can hear sirens approaching and I know its the rest of the team, "Will let her go please, we can finish this right now, just let her go now" Spence says, the team storms my backyard and things start to get even uglier, "NO, IF I CANT HAVE JENNIFER NO ONE ELSE CAN" the last thing I remember was the sound of gunshots and everything went black.

I open my eyes and see a very bright light in front of me, am I dead? No, sweet baby Jesus thanks not, I'm at a hospital bed, I look around and see Spence asleep next to my bed holding my hand my head hurts like hell and also I feel a new kind of pain, my ribs hurts when I breathe and my left arm is in a cast, I try to sit up by myself but it hurts a lot and a small cry escapes my mouth waking up Spence "Oh my God baby you are awake, finally," he stands up and kisses me. "Spence wha-what happened?" I ask since I don't remember a thing. "Will started to choke you and Hotch got a clear shot. Will tried to shoot but instead he hit you on the head, Hotch was faster, and when Will receives the shot he let you fall but you were already unconscious and hit your arm real bad when you fell, but now he's gone, he will not ever touch you again" Spence answers me, I gave him a weakly smile and he kisses me again, when we're kissing the rest of the team gets there and I can hear their 'awws' and Morgan comments "easy pretty boy, wait until she's home" I can feel myself getting a little blushed but Spence turns red like a tomato. Everyone comes and hugs me, Garcia hugs me too tight and a cry escapes my mouth, she pulls back and apologizes, while giving me a box of my favorite chocolates. "Hotch, um, I - thank you-" I try to say but he cuts me off "It was nothing JJ that's what we are here for" he says giving me a small smile "just take your time to heal and when you're ready you can come back to work" As he finishes the doctor comes in "Miss Jareau, nice to see you awake, well, your ribs are going to be a little bruised, so is your head but it eventually will go away, but you need to rest that arm, at least two months without going into the field" "Whaat!?! Two months!" What am I gonna do with my life for two months "yes I'm sorry, when we take off the cast you need to start physical therapy so It heals completely and recovers its total function, we're keeping you tonight to make sure your head injury gets better and take some x-rays of your arm, but you're good to go tomorrow" he says and leaves us. When visiting hours are over the teams says goodbyes and leaves leaving me and Spence, I make some space in the little bed for him and he lays next to me, since my head hurts a little and I'm really tired I fall asleep in Spence arms.


	24. Chapter 24

I got discharged from the hospital today, I seriously don't know what am I gonna do for two months at home, I have never spent that much time without working, at least Hotch gave the rest of the week off to Spence so he can help me since my left arm is more useless than usual. First day at home, well I thought it was going to be easy at least being at home, I can barely walk, my head still hurts just a little, but my chest hurts when I walk, and my arm, woa the pain is really hard to explain, its like my arm is being crushed by a car, I can barely make it to the room, at least the bathroom is close. I feel really bad for Spence cause he has to do almost everything for me. I'm in our room watching tv, waiting for Spence to come upstairs, than a while later he comes in, and he sits next to me, wrapping me carefully in his arms, then I face him and we start kissing, i try to move a little but it hurts like hell and I have to break the kiss, Spence just holds me carefully, I can see sadness in his eyes, "Hey baby, what's wrong?" I ask, "Jay, I-I thought I was going to loose you, I was really scared that was the last time I was going to see you" he says facing me with those gorgeous eyes of him, "baby I'm here now, and thats what matters, and we're going to be the rest of our lives together" "yes we are my future mrs. Reid" he says and kisses me, theen we are in a very heated up make up session we stop to gasp for air and I really want more, more of him, I want him, but I know my body is not ready, I'm still very sore, I know he wants to, but we will have to wait, instead we just cuddle, I can fell Spence has fallen asleep, but me, well I guess is going to be a long night for me.


	25. Chapter 25

It's been two months after the Will's incident thing, today is my first day back at work since that, I'm fully healed, but my physical therapist insist that I'm still not clear to be in the field since my arm needs to be fully healed, ugh whatever, I'm going to be doing desk job for at least a month, well, I will keep Penelope some company. I'm finish getting dressed and walk downstairs to have lunch with Spence, as usual he's drinking his sugar with coffee, when we're finish we head to the BAU. Spence parks the car and we gets out, he hugs me and we head to our floor, when we get there I see Garcia waiting for us at the glass doors with a basket full of double chocolate chip cookies, "Welcome back Goldilocks, I hope your prince took good care of you" she hugs me and hands me the basket, "Thanks Garci, and yes he my prince took really good care of me" I softly kiss Spence on the lips and we hear Morgan coming in "Pretty boy getting sum luvin', JJ glad you're back" he hugs me and ruffles Spence's hair, then we see Hotch and Emily entering the bullpen area,"JJ! You're back finally!!" Emily says as she hugs me, she's five month pregnant and her belly looks really big, they're still not saying what are they having, we know is twins but they're keeping the sex a secret. It's actually not a busy day today so we the girls decide to lunch together at the cafeteria in case we're needed, "So, you both are you going to be my bridesmaid right?" "OFFF COURSE JJ how come you ask that" Garcia says very enthusiastic, "well I found a store where we can buy the dresses, I've seen a couple of cute ones" "oh J and have you found your wedding dress, we can go all together dress fitting, I just hope we can find a dress that fits me and the baby buns" "okay lovelies so we have a date to buy some dresses!" "Wait, where are you having the ceremony?" Emily asks, "um well, we really want Spence's mom to come so, we're thinking about doing it there-not elope, we're gonna have a ceremony and a reception" I answer "Aww" they both say. We finish our lunch and get back to finish work. When we're finished we all head home. "Hey Spence" "yes JJ?" "There's only less than a month to our wedding aren't you exited?" "Actually is 27 days and 10 hours left so you can be my Mrs. Reid" he starts kissing me and soon we're on the bedroom taking each others clothes off.

The week has gone real quick, we had a case in New York, we just wrap it up and are on the jet on our way back home. As soon as we land I'm heading to my office when Garcia and Emily stops me, "where do you think you're going?" Emily asks "uh.. My office?" "Nu uh honey we're going to throw you a Bachelorette Party" Garcia says "uh okay?""wait I haven't say Goodbye to Spence!" "Don't worry we'll take care of that" Emily says "REEID we're kidnapping your fiancée for the night okay? She loves you byeee!" Garcia shouts into the bullpen and we leave. We are in Garcia's apartment she made some really nice mojitos, and some alcohol free cocktails for Emily, we do some karaoke and dance a little too, then did some really cool drinking games, by the end of the night Penelope and me are really wasted, so we just sit there on the couch and talk "you guys I really love you this was amazing" I say "Pals, me and Derek are together" Garcia blurts out of nowhere "What!?" Emily asks "FINALLYY" I say and we all laugh "Tell us about everything PG!" "Well he dropped me off a couples of weeks ago and well, yeah we started kissing and one thing led to another and, so yeah now I guess we're a thing" Garcia says "oh PG I'm so happy for you", Emily says and we both hug Penelope, its almost four in the morning and woa, I'm really drunk and Emily offers to drive me home. We say bye to Garcia and Emily takes me to my house, I manage to open the door but I crashed into the couch and fell asleep, I know in the morning I'm going to be sorry for having drank that much.


	26. Chapter 26

"Woa where am I" I mumble trying to wake up, and with the hangover I have is not going to be an easy thing to do, I realize I'm on the living room couch, but I feel another body next to me, and its Spence, he's passed out on the other end of the couch, I'm guessing he also had a great night, I get up to quickly and that makes me dizzy so I fell back to the couch waking up Spence "JJ what time is it?" "Uh I have no idea, wait... oh my sweet baby Jesus Spence its's almost 2 o'clock, what time did you got home?" "Mmm it was like five, I have no idea how I even got here" "same" I laugh, I feel so dirty I still have the same clothes as yesterday and my hair is all tangled up and me and Spence smell like a bar ew. Spence hugs me and whispers into my ear "maybe a hot bubble bath will make us feel better" I have no option left but to agree, we go upstairs, take off our clothes and jump into a hot bubble bath.

"Hey Spence we have to do some grocery shopping we really have nothing here" I say as we get into the car to go grab some lunch "an also we said we grab some dessert for tonight's housewarming party at Hotch and Emily's new house" we go lunch to our favorite café, the one we went on our first date, we finish, and we head to go to the Bakery and buy this really nice Napoleón dessert that I know we all like, then we head to shop for groceries, "Hey JJ what if we split up the list so we can do it faster here gimme it" "okay babe meet you later" I say and kiss him and head to get the stuff from the list, I'm almost done with all my things, I only need to get some milk and juice, as I walk into the aisle I see a toddler, maybe 2 or three year old playing with a little toy, suddenly he throws it unexpectedly to high and its out of his reach, I grab the toy and kneel in front of the boy and gave it back to him, "fank you" he shyly says "Billy lets go!" I assume the boy's name is Billy and thats its mother calling him, suddenly that voice sounds really familiar, I turn around and my eyes don't believe who they're looking at...


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh my Chica" she says, I- my- is this true? "Elle?" I manage to say, she nods and we hug "oh my God Elle I cant believe it's you, it has been a long time, too long, how how have you been woa you don't know how much we missed you" I blurt out still hugging her, "ay JJ, I have missed you all so much to, but I moved to Canada, and met the love of my life and well, we got married and this little cutie you've met is our child" "wow Elle you you got married and got a child?! I'm so happy about you,-"I'm interrupted by Spencer calling my name "Hey JJ I'm done wit-" he turns to where Elle and I stand and his face is frozen, like he's in some kind of dream, "E-Elle" he manages to say and throws himself at her to give her a hug, "mi chico bonito Spencer, how are you, and, wait, why are you two here?" "We um" Spence rambles and I cut him off, he's still a little shocked, "We're engaged" I say, her face lights up and she smirks, "I knew you two had a thing for each other, I'm so happy that you are together" "thanks, by the way, you said you move to Canada, what brought you back to Virginia?" I say " Well my husband had a work thing to do and we decided to come with him, but we're going back home tonight" Elle says, we stand there in the hallway talking and talking until she says she has to go "oh Elle I wish you could stay longer and the team would really like to see you again" " I know I'm sorry JJ. I hope we'll se eachother soon, and Spencer, take care of JJ, you two are a lovely couple." She says goodbyes and leaves. We head into the cashier still not believing what had just happened.

Later that day we're at Hotch's and Em's new house. Its really pretty, it has five bedrooms, perfect for all the kids and has a big backyard, we're having bbq and the guys are all making the food putting their cooking skills out, I sit with the girls and we have our usual conversations, I cant believe how things have changed, Emily and Hotch are having twins and they bought a house together, Penelope and Derek are finally together, Rossi, actually Rossi married Strauss and he's happy than ever, he kept it a secret but eventually it came out, and me and Spence are getting married this weekend, life is so good right now.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the big day, my wedding has finally came I'm so exited and also freaking out a little, we're in Las Vegas since we decided to have the wedding here so Spence's mom could come, its early in the morning and I'm in my hotel room with Garcia and Emily, they "kidnapped" me over the night cuz its a tradition, the bride and the groom cant sleep together the night before the wedding, we have breakfast delivered to our room but because of the excitement I can barely eat, but on the other side of the table Emily was devouring everything she could eat, it was a funny thing to watch. Then we started to get ready.

Meanwhile Spencer was also getting ready, finishing up his tie when he heard a knock on the door, "Hey Pretty Boy, are you coming out, c'mon your pretty girl will be waiting for you" Derek says "Derek, what if she changes her mind?" "Are you kidding me Reid? Are you aware of the way JJ looks at you? I don't think she's gonna change her mind"

*On the girls room*

I stood watching my reflection in the mirror, when I hear Garcia and Emily come in, "JJ you look so beautiful" they both say at the same time, I let a tear fall on my cheek and Emily rushes to wipe it of, "honey don't cry, its a happy day today right?" I smile and hear a knock on the door, Garcia opens it and I see Diana Reid standing out the door, "oh my jayje you look so beautiful, Spencer is a lucky man" "Thanks Diana" Emily and Garcia leave the room so me and Diana can talk, " JJ I brought you this," she hands me a large jewelry box and I open it and it's a really cute small sparkly tiara, "oh Diana this is beautiful" I say "I wore this the day I married Spencer's dad, since I have no daughters, I'd love you wear this today" she carefully places the tiara in my head and hugs me, again there's a knock on the door and its Garcia telling me it's time, I get out and find Rossi waiting for me, I asked Rossi to walk me down the aisle since my parents aren't here anymore and he's like a father to me. "Ready Bella?" He asks and I nod.  
I can hear the music changing into the bridal chorus and everyone gets up. I have tears in my eyes but I don't let them fall, I'm so happy emotions are taking over me, Spence looks so sexy, and I just cant wait to be Mrs. Reid.

"With giving and receiving of rings, and the exchange of vows, by the power invested in me by God and the state of Nevada I pronounce you husband and wife. Spencer you may kiss the bride now" the minister says, we both smile and Spence leans down to kiss me, when we pull out the kiss everyone is cheering up. The music started to play again and we head out to our Reception.

We had a very nice dinner, well I actually didn't eat much but I could see everyone was enjoying it, we cut the cake and I smeared some into Spence face then he gave me a very cake-ey kiss, now it was turn for our first dance together, "Ladies and gentleman, its time for the newly weds to have their dance, please welcome Dr. And Mrs. Reid" I could hear everyone smiling and cheering up, suddenly I see Spence is not by my side, but he's standing on the stage with microphone on his hand and the music to 'Your Song' by Elton John starts to play and he starts to sing

It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money  
But if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody,  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

He gets off the stage and wraps me around him and we start dancing, he continues to whisper-sing the song into my ear, "I love you Mrs. Reid" "I love you more my sexy husband Dr. Reid" we have a small pause and we both say at the same time "I love you most" I giggle and we continue to dance wanting this moment to last forever.


	29. Chapter 29

"Oh I'm so tired" I say as we get home from our honeymoon, first we stayed a few days in Las Vegas, visiting Spencer's mom and then we headed to our real honeymoon in Nassau, Bahamas, we had the best two weeks ever, we stay at the Atlantis hotel and everything was like a fairytale, the beaches were like came out from a dream, everything, we swim with dolphins, went to a huge aquarium, we even hang out with some seals at the shores! It was amazing, also Spence planned the best and most romantic night ever, at night at the beach with the sound of the waves and the sky full of stars, and also a lot of hot stuff, Spence kisses me pulling me out of my thoughts and I kiss him back "C'mon my beloved wife let me take you to our room" he says and picks me up carrying me to out bedroom,"Spence we have to unpack and rest, we have to go back to work tomorrow" "mmm no let's just stay here" he pulls me into a kiss and I deepen it turning it into a steamy make out session, soon enough we both start to take off each others clothes and our bodies start to dance in sync, once we both reach our breaking point we lay breathlessly holding each other. I feel Spence breath get even and slower and I see he's fallen asleep, so I get up and go take a shower, after I finish I put on yoga pants and a tank top and start unpacking our things, a while later I feel Spence arms wrapping me at my waist, I turn around to face and I step on my tip toes to kiss him "want to order some pizza?" He asks and I nod, we cuddle in the couch watching some movies and then after we eat exhaustion had taken over us so we head to sleep preparing ourselves to go back to work tomorrow.

"Junior G man and Goldilocks! Nice to see you hanging around this side of the tower!" Garcia says as we step out of the elevator at the BAU and she pulls us both into a hug "How are my Dr. And Mrs. Reid enjoying the married life!?" "Amazing Garci, and thanks, we missed you all" we three walk into the bullpen and we're greeted by a very pregnant Emily "JJ, Reid! You're back, how was it?!" "Best thing you could ever imagine, just being with her made it even more awesome" Spencer says and I blush a little, Emily and Garcia laugh a little "Em you're getting so big do you have a due date yet?" I ask "well, I'm almost eight months so basically in the next two months any day, I'm only doing desk job since my doctor told me to rest and oh boy these two peanuts thing my bladder is a freaking trampoline" she says and we're interrupted by Morgan walking by, "well if isn't pretty boy and his pretty wife" he ruffles Spence's hair and Hotch calling us "My team in the conference room" we walk into the conference room and we're gretted by Hotch and Rossi, when Emily gets in she quicky kisses Hotch and we all say aww "Emily not in the office" Hotchs says turning a little blushed "sorry I just feel like it" Emily giggles and sits on the round table, Hotch presents the case and soon we're grabbing our go bags to catch this unsub.


	30. Chapter 30

JJ's POV*  
"She's awake!" I hear people screaming, machines beeping, people running, "Don't try to talk" a female voice tells me and tries to call me down, I'm in a hospital, I see nurses and doctors around me, against what they tell me I try to talk, and it hurts, theres a tube down my throat and I'm connected to all kind of machines, the doctor gives me something that makes me sleep.  
When I wake again I'm no longer connected to machines, just an IV, "well hello there Sleeping Beauty nice of you to wake up" the doctor says and gets interrupted by someone entering my room, "Jayje you're awake" he says hugs me really tight and for a long time, when he pulls back I look at his face not believing what I'm seeing "I didn't wanted to let you go, Henry would have been devastated if you never come home, i will bring him later if you're okay with it" Oh no what is this, I say to myself, "Will? What, what is this where am I what happened" "JJ you guys were coming home from a case and the jet collapsed, you were knocked out and slip into a comma for six moths, the doctors said that it was going to be a hard recovery, if it was the case you woke up, but I never lost my faith, and so Henry" he says "and what what happened to the team?" "They're all right, some injuries but they're all healed now, they come every day if its possible" His phone starts to ring and he signals me that he has to answer it and goes out of the room, then I put all the pieces together:

Will and I are married  
We have Henry  
I was in a plane accident  
I was in a comma for six months  
That means...  
Spencer and I are never together  
Emily left the BAU  
Elle never came back  
Strauss died

I let silent tears run down my face, cause I just realized everything was just a dream. It was the best thing ever, but it was just a dream. Just. A. Dream.  
~FIN~


End file.
